


Love That's Not Quite Unrequited

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Clint isn't married, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Hulkeye - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love That's Not Quite Unrequited

Bruce falls in love with Clint.  
It is the archer who brings him out of his shell.  
Lullaby was Clint's idea.  
After its success, Natasha starts to show interest in Bruce.  
She is a beautiful woman.  
But Bruce can't return her feelings.  
He tries to make Clint jealous by returning her flirtations.  
When he leaves he is dissatisfied.  
So he returns. He sees Clint's face light up.  
Bruce summons his courage and kisses him.  
He confesses to the archer.  
Most Avengers are shocked as they thought something was happening between him and Nat.  
He apologizes to her, and she gives him a sad resigned smile.

Clint falls in love with Bruce.  
There is something very fascinating about the doctor.  
They form a close friendship.  
His feeling run deeper than that.  
He comes up with the Lullaby.  
It is successful.  
Then one day Natasha comes to talk to him.  
She tells him she has developed feelings for Bruce.  
It hurts Clint to think they both love the same man.  
But he tells Natasha to pursue Bruce.  
He wants her to be happy.  
His heart hurts when Bruce returns her flirtations.  
Bruce leaves and Clint is devastated.  
When Bruce returns he kisses Clint.  
Clint knows everybody is shocked.  
Bruce confesses his feelings.  
Clint looks at Natasha who has a resigned smile on her face.  
He kisses Bruce back.

They are both complete.


End file.
